


Casual

by thinkpink



Category: Dragon Ball Z
Genre: M/M, Other, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-02 20:51:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14553288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thinkpink/pseuds/thinkpink
Summary: Dende enjoys a moment of Piccolo's inattention.





	Casual

**Author's Note:**

> First delve back into fanfic in years, sorry if I'm rusty. There just isn't enough love for this pairing, so I had to jump back in that saddle. 
> 
> Dende's timeline and age are so weird, especially when you consider how Piccolo was out beating Goku's ass at like 3, but for clarity, he is an adult in this fic.

Dende was watering the flowers when he heard him land softly in the grass on the far side of the Lookout. He wasn’t surprised, as he had woken up that morning, feeling that a visit from Piccolo was inevitable. The warrior Namekian didn’t visit every day but for whatever reason, Dende always knew when he would be coming. When he was feeling softer, more sentimental, he attributed this to their feelings for one another, two compatible souls seeking out a connection. More than likely it was their ki, as the only two Namekians on Earth, were more attuned to one and other. 

Pausing in his watering, Dende waited to hear the soft footsteps leading into the northern courtyard, but none were forthcoming. Dende looked in the direction of Piccolo’s landing as if that would hasten his arrival, but still, he waited. _Well then,_ he thought to himself, _I guess my flowers can continue to have my fullest attention._

Dende continued to water, moving towards another bed, this one with white blooms. At this time of the day, the sun was low in the sky, which made it the best time for gardening, as the sensitive petals would scorch if watered under the full sun. As a child, Dende had spent many days toiling in sunny fields, laying out Ajisa seeds in neat little rows. The flower beds on the Lookout allowed him to reminisce, and he often found himself deep in unintentional meditation once he was done.

This evening was no different, and by the time he had completed his task, the sun was almost completely gone, with only a vivid strip of pink brightening the horizon. Above him, the biggest stars were already glittering in the sky. Piccolo’s ki, resting in quiet meditation on the other side of the Lookout, seemed all the more bright for it. 

Shedding his outer robe, and clothed only in a light muslin shift with his pashmina shawl wrapped around his shoulders, Dende crept quietly over to where his partner waited. 

Even after so many years, even after so many moments just like this one, turning the corner and seeing Piccolo there--eyes closed, hovering above the ground in meditation--Dende couldn’t help but pause, warmth suffusing his chest and face, in what could only be a blush. Piccolo was a stunning sight to behold, not just here on Earth but among his Namekian brothers as well. 

Tall and broad, with his strong shoulders and arms on display, his usual weighted gear discarded on the ground some feet away. His legs crossed into the lotus position, his arms firmly banded across this chest, to most he looked completely closed off and unapproachable, even his face appeared serious and almost angry. 

Dende smiled, for he knew none of that to be true when it came to the Guardian of the Earth at least.

Gently pattering over, he could tell that Piccolo wasn’t necessarily aware of his presence, his eyes firmly closed. _He must be very deep in thought, or very far away…_ Dende softly reached up to place his hand on Piccolo’s chest, and receiving no outward sign of awareness, slowly ran his hands up towards the older Namekians shoulders. 

Piccolo seemed almost to melt into him, the lightest of color bleeding across his chest and throat. Dende paused, smiling to himself, and upon receiving no further reaction, continued his path. Easing onto his tiptoes, he hooked his fingers around Piccolo’s neck, lifting himself one leg at a time until he straddled Piccolo, knees on either side of his waist. 

Dende gently positioned himself into a comfortable sprawl, glancing down at the ground that was a short distance below them. He looked up, checking Piccolo’s face for recognition but finding him closed off, the color he’d briefly gained gone, almost as if Dende weren’t even there. 

_There is_ no _way he is meditating this deeply!_ he thought exasperatedly. Leaning forward, Dende nudged his face into the hollow of Piccolo’s throat, breathing in the soft scent of him, and listening to his steady exhalations. Gently, he pressed his lips against the waxy, green skin, pulling back quickly to look at this face. Seemingly, he has not noticed Dende’s kiss, so again the younger pressed his mouth against Piccolo’s throat, this time lightly swiping his tongue. Piccolo’s breath huffed, and Dende paused suddenly in his molestation, sure that he had been caught. After a few moments with still no response from Piccolo, Dende continued his path up his partner's neck, licking and nipping, to no apparent notice. 

Growing bolder, he caught the flesh lightly between his teeth, sucking it into his mouth. He felt Piccolo stiffen very slightly, but it quickly passed, and Dende carried on with his mission, running his tongue through the valleys of Piccolo’s thick trapezius muscles, nipping the softer fleshy spots with his teeth. Drool ran down his chin and into Piccolo’s shirt, warm and sticky. 

Pulling back to admire his handiwork, dark purple spots absolutely littered Piccolo’s neck, Dende smiled to himself in satisfaction. As he leaned in to start his work on the other side, he briefly glanced up at Piccolo, only to realize he was being watched. 

“Oh, Kami!” Dende jumped, jostling them both, and would have fallen had Piccolo not quickly grabbed his waist, his own arms wrapping tighter around Piccolo’s shoulders. He breathily laughed to himself, his face buried in Piccolo’s shoulder, “you scared me!” 

“You were the one sneaking around like a thief in your own home, and yet I scared you?” Dende didn’t need to see Piccolo’s face to know he was smirking. 

“Yes, well, you did seem pretty out of it.” He pulled back to look Piccolo in the face, blushing when he once again saw the marks he’d left. Dende pulled up his pashmina to wiped the drool from Piccolo’s throat and his own face. “How long did you know I was here?”

Piccolo kept his hands on Dende’s waist, only letting him move back so far as they could see each other. “I listened to you water the plants, you were humming to yourself, did you know?” 

If it was possible for Dende to blush further he did, and Piccolo smirked again, leaning his head forward so that their foreheads touched gently. “I listened to you put the watering can down and walk over here. I listened to you hesitate, thinking me completely tranquil, and I listened as you crept over, climbing into my lap, to feel me up.” He softly laughed then, that same huffing sounds from before, _I should have known_ Dende thought. Piccolo pressed his face lower, his lips skimming Dende’s throat. “I should return the favor, hmm?” He pressed a kiss against the hollow of his throat. 

Dende tensed, his heart rate speeding up. Piccolo kissed his throat, once, twice then swiped his tongue from Dende's shoulder to just behind his ear. He gently kissed him again, before opening his mouth and sinking his sharp canines into Dende’s soft throat. 

“Ahh!” he pushed into the bite before pulling back, the sharp sting driving him away. One of the hands on his waist moved suddenly to the back of his neck, holding him in place, as Piccolo soothingly licked over the wound. Dende felt the tension pour out of him, and Piccolo’s hold on him grew more supportive as he cradled Dende. 

Piccolo pulled back to look at Dende, whose eyes had softened, the lids at half mast. Piccolo had the tracest amount of purple blood on his full bottom lip, and his pupils were blown. He leaned forward and kissed Dende full on the lips, softly and then again with more force, his tongue licking wetly into his mouth, running along the top palette. Dende could taste his own blood.

His arms slid down to support Dende’s ass, while his legs dropped down touching the grass. Dende unfolded his legs to wrap around Piccolo’s waist, who carried him as if he weighed nothing. 

“You’re staying for the night?” Dende asked softly, as Piccolo carried him towards the temple, his arms over Piccolo’s shoulders, his face pressed against his neck. 

Piccolo squeezed him tightly, “yes.”


End file.
